chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Cast Out Saintuary
All around the planet Mobius in the QtinqSpirits' Universe, supernatural events occur at all times. The events will happen to anyone, everyone is at risk, there are few ways to protect yourself from such things, and there are also ways to increase your exposure, it is not always someone's fault, but the more you know about it, the more you're going to be exposed. Demon related incidents are handled by the Sanctuary Exorcists. Locations: Sanctions Monastery - The Temple/Church where missions are given out to each Team. A team consists of a Master Exorcist and an equal or lesser rank. Exorcist Ranking: SSS Level Exorcist - Grand Master Exorcist SS Level Exorcist - Special Master Exorcist S Level Exorcist - Master Exorcist A Level Exorcist - Elite Exorcist B Level Exorcist - Skilled Exorcist C Level Exorcist - Exorcist D Level Exorcist - Apprentice Exorcist E Level Exorcist - Exorcist in Training F Level Exorcist - Exorcist Follower _______________________________________________________________________________ The Prolog Characters: Younger StyxTH, Master Sky Enemies: In a tiny urban home, late at night as the moon shines bright, a young hedgehog is tormented by voices. "Do you fear me, little one?" A heavy dark voice whispers in the night. "I dont even know what you look like, so why would i fear you?" The bright eyed little hedgehog responds. "Ku kuh ha ha ha!" The laughs at the response. "Really, because you cant see me you do not fear me, do you not fear the unknown?" "But isnt living your life an unknown, if we fear the unknown then how can we live?" The little one becomes confused, and questions the voice. "You would live in fear, like the rest of this God forsaken world." The child falls asleep. From then on the child experienced a severe decrease in happiness, joy, and inner peace, while suffering a massive increase in emotional pain and paranoia. Several years later the young one meets a girl, she becomes his everything, his only source of peace and happiness. After a year, numerous demons appeared before them, taking her soul. With everything she has done for him reversing itself immediately, the young hedgehog falls into despair. From his encounter from when he was much younger, the young hedgehog has become spiritually aware. Using the pain an anguish, he performs a ritual to resurrect the spirit of an unknown demon, hoping it would grant him power to face the demons. Succeeding, Nihilion the Ancient appears existing only in the astral plain, questions the boy, demanding to know why he has summoned him. "Power, i want power, power to kill those who have taken her from me!" "What would you give to obtain this power, child?" "Everything!" Nihilion grasps the boy with his astral hand, granting him a portion of his very own power. "Take it, take the power that is mine, and mine alone, see that it serves you well!" With the power of an Ancient spirit, the boy locates the demons and attacks them, with absolutely zero training and experience, the boy is defeated and captured. The Demons take notice of the boy's supernatural body, one they havent seen before. By their Lord's command, they merge the boy's body with their Lord, Eligos' spirit. The crudeness of the ritual sent the boy into a rage, allowing him to kill the demons but also drove him into a populated area killing innocents. This caught the attention of a passing male Icterini. The Icterini waves his finger in the air, "You need to stop attacking people right now, if your filled with so much rage, attack me instead." The rampaging demon slams into some sort of barrier cutting it off from innocent bystanders. Becoming even angrier, it turns its attention toward the Icterini. "Such a strong demonic presence, Demon Binding!" Black and red tendrils break out from the concrete binding the raging boy's arms and legs. "Roar, gah, guuhhh!" The bindings crack as he struggles to get free. "If this continuous, things will become extremely dangerous!" The Icterini stomps his foot and puts two fingers into the air, "Lets see if this works,guhhh, Absolute Purge!" Eligos' spirit appears outside of the boy's body. "Noo! You'll pay, you'll pay with your soul!" Eligos crumbles into the wind. The boy's ears shrink a bit and his power drops dramatically. "Oh, i see now, you've literally become a demon." The Icterini draws lines in the air with his first two fingers. "Ancient Seals, suppress this demon's powers!" Gold rings wrap around the boy's ankles and wrists, reverting him to his hedgehog form. "How interesting, i guess ill take him with me." The Rule of Two Characters: Young StyxTH, Master Sky Enemies: Demon Snakes, Demonic Python, Leung Kar Priest, and Demonic Snake King/Leung Kar High Priest "Hey, who the hell are?" The Young boy yells, sitting by the campfire tied head to toe. "Im an Exorcist, Sky the Icterini. I purged a demon spirit from you, but it turns out you yourself are also a demon." "Wonderful, well you can call me Styx, and i have one question, why havent you destroyed me?" Sky's smile becomes a frown, as he stands up and walks over to Styx. "Are you that fed up with life, that you seek oblivion." Sky puts his hand Styx's shoulder, "You are indeed a demon, but now while those four seals are on you. I put the Ancient Seals on your inhibitor rings, i didnt destroy you because i think you want more than what you were given." Styx looks at the ground. "You hunt demons, able to track them?" Sky smiles again and undoes the binding seal. "Yes i can to an extent." Styx stands up rubbing his arms. "Then you know how to find the demon's that killed my girlfriend." Sky sits down at the campfire. shaking his head. "The demons you believe killed your girlfriend did not kill her, they stole her soul, and they did not do it for no reason, the one at the helm, Demon Lord Eligos, he possess you, made you kill so many, he isnt done, he will find away into this world, he is the one that holds your girlfriend's soul." Styx punches the ground, becoming angry. "No, that bastard, help me find him, please!" Sky laughs and looks up at the moon. "I will help you, on one condition, become an Exorcist, once you do that you will face Eligos again." Styx goes over to Sky and shakes his hand. "This road ahead of you will be even more agonizing than the one you have already lived." "I expect it to." On that day, Styx the Hedgehog became an Exorcist follower, our story begins five years after that. Currently he has now become an Exorcist. With his mastery of Seals, and his strong supernatural body, he has become a tad arrogant. ---- Location: Leung Kar Styx: -Tied up from head to toe by normal snakes, as 3 Demon Snakes watch him from a distance.- Demon Snake1: -Hisses.- "Why did someone as weak as you come to this village, what did you hope to accomplish?" Styx: -Struggling trying to get free.- "Aw you know, i just came to take you're slithering little asses, feel free to clear out at anytime." Demon Snake2: -Hisses- "Crush him, now, he is irritating." -Slithering away with the other three Demon snakes.- -The normal snakes start squeezing harder, Styx's eyes literally start to bulge out of his head.- Styx: "Ugghh, oh shit, it hurts a freaking lot!" -Flaming lines and circles draw themselves on the normal snakes, then all of them burst into flames. Styx also setting on fire.- Styx: "Gahhh, what the hell master!" -Rolling around trying to put himself out.- Master Sky: -Walks into focus, dusting off his cloak.- "Well if you'd stop getting yourself into so much trouble, you wouldnt experience such... punishment." Styx: -Stands up.- "Some warning would be nice." Master Sky: "Indeed, some warning would be nice, for when you decide to throw yourself to the enemy." Styx: -Irritated walking into the clearing.- "Anyway i need to get to the temple." Master Sky: "We, need to get to the temple. Lets go." -Walking ahead of Styx. With his arms behind his back.- Styx: -Groans as he follows.- -Wandering through the forest, the duo encounter numerous snake attacks.- Master Sky: -Walking through the sea of snakes they burst into flames in his path, Styx never seeing him wave a single sign.- Styx: -Dumb founded again because he was unable to figure out how his master can cast seals without being seen, weaving his own signs to cast his Burning seals.- "Grr, how the hell are you able to keep up a continuous flame? I know i mastered most of the Seals in the Archive!" Master Sky: -Laughs.- "Mastered them, no, learned them yes. You have to do more than just learn them, mastering them allows you to do all sorts of things with the seals." -They come out of the forest to the villages temple, there waiting is a Demon Snake.- Master Sky: "Well look at this, we found our first demon focus on his att..." Styx: -Runs toward the demon.- "What the hell are you talking about, i found them an hour ago. Burning Seal!" -Flaming circles appear under the Demon Snake..- The Demon Snake: -Immediately moves out of the way and spits streams of acid at Styx and Master Sky.- Styx: -Rolls out of the way as well, waving his Burning Seal again, causing Flaming circles to follow the Demon Snake as it moves and spits streams of acid.- Master Sky: -Remains still watching Styx's actions as the acid hits an invisible barrier around him.- The Demon Snake: Takes off into forest heading toward the village hissing.- Styx: -Runs after it.- "Get back here, Freezing Seal!" -Ice Circles chase the Demon Snake.- Master Sky: "Always on the move, arent you?" -Watching Styx run off.- Styx: -Chasing after the demon snake, casting seal after seal.- "Burning Seal, Freezing Seal, Cold Flame: Fusion Seal!" The Demon Snake: -Hissing as it dodges the numerous seals.- "Mobiain, hiss, you are not strong enough to stop us!" -Reaching the end of the forest, right before the village the Demon Snake smashes into an invisible barrier.- Styx: "Demon Seal: Blood Coffin!" -Red Circles appear under the Demon Snake while its distracted. and form a red coffin, sealing the demon snake, and destroying its host body.- "Damn, that took a lot of energy, wait a minute." -Touches the barrier.- "Dammit Master, showing off!!" -Starts running back toward the temple.- Master Sky: "Hmm, by now he is probably pissed i spent time making an anti demon barrier seal over the forest an temple." -Shrugs his shoulders and heads into the temple.- -Wandering through the temple, Master Sky notices doorways that lead to larger spaces as well as the entire floor covered in a sea of snakes.- Master Sky: "How interesting." -Burning a path through them as he walks.- Styx: -Heading back to the temple encountering snakes as well.- "Whats wrong with you, dont you know you're just dying!? Burning Seal!" -The snakes hiss as the searing flames consume them.- -The air fills with demonic energy.- Styx: "Uh, i dont like the feel of this." -Running toward the temple.- -Entering the clearing where the temple is.- Styx: -Notices the door is already open and his master isnt there.- "Ah man, this is suppose to be my spotlight, not yours, err dammit Master." -Runs into the temple.- -Heavy demonic energy leaks out of the doorway into the open air.- Styx: "Damn, they are really causing this much demon power to leak out into the air." -Opens one of the doors in the hallway in the temple.- -The Door reveals a gateway to another space.- Styx: "Oh shit, whats this!" -Closes the door and puts two fingers up.- "Spatial Seal!" -A glowing black stripes appear on the door.- "Keep that for later." -Starts running down the the hallway, to the stairs leading to the basement.- -Reaching the basement, the area called the Worshipping Chamber, Styx arrives, noticing 2 giant steel doors with demonic writing on them. And the two remaining Demon Snakes.- Styx: "Oh shit!" Demon Snake 1: "You have come far, little mobian, but you will not come any further." Demons Plus Characters: StyxTH, Master Sky Enemies: Somewhere on Mobius a demonic ruin has appeared, increasing the demonic activity on the planet, the Sanctuary Exorcists begin to fear a coming threat, unlike anything they have seen before. Ending the 2,000 Year War Characters: Exorcist Lord Constantine, Exorcist Lord Wake Enemies: Since the very beginning of time, demons have moved between the mortal realm and the spiritual realm, causing all sorts of catastrophes, only now they have been been condensing their effects in one area on Mobius. It is here that is called the 2,000 Year War. For 2,000 years mobians and demons have fought, and finally the victor has been decided. Category:QtinqSpirits Category:Fanfiction